Futures mamans
by Ellana-Watson
Summary: Quand Faberry et Brittana sont sur le point d'avoir un enfant, ça donne sa ! One Shot, peut être fiction je sais pas encore.
1. Chapter 1

Petit One Shot Faberritana :)  
Idée qui m'est venue comme ça, et que je n'ai pas fait corrigé donc ne m'en voulez pas pour les fautes !  
Bonne lecture :)

* * *

« _Et celle-là Quinn ? Qu'en penses-tu ?_ »

Je pense que je vais trouver un prénom qui termine en « -el ». Comme ça, je penserais à Rachel à chaque fois que j'appellerai ma fille. Non pas que j'ai besoin de qui que ce soit pour penser à ma femme, (puisqu'elle est présente h24 dans ma tête si je puis me permettre), mais imaginer une mini Berry se trimballant sur scène avec assurance me ravie à un point inimaginable. Qui plus est si elle lui ressemble. Mon dieu, je vais avoir deux exemplaires de Rachel : la mienne, l'adulte, celle que j'aime et son mini-elle, ma fille, celle que je chérirai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Qui aurait pu penser il y encore quelques années que j'allais me marier avec Rachel ? Habiter avec elle ? Avoir un enfant avec elle ? Personne. Pour la simple et bonne raison que notre couple n'aurai, à la base, jamais du exister. J'étais la cheerleader blonde, mince, et surtout capitaine de la bande de filles la plus populaire du lycée. Elle était la looser de Mc Kinley, celle qui dirigeait l'équipe de bras cassés plus connu sous le nom de « Glee Club ». Si à ce moment là j'avais su qu'en entrant dans ce club j'allais trouver une famille, un soutien à n'importe quel moment et dans n'importe quelle situation, j'y serais entrée bien plus tôt.

« _Quinn ? Allo, mon cœur !_ »

Finn, Puck, Sam, Artie, Rory, Sugar, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, et bien sur Santana et Brittany.

Je suis sortie avec le premier, j'ai eu un enfant avec le deuxième, je suis sortie avec le troisième, j'ai appris à apprécier le quatrième lors de mon accident, j'ai peu fréquenté les cinquième et sixième, j'ai adoré la façon de danser du septième, j'ai été stupéfaite du look de la huitième, j'ai protégé la neuvième de Sue, j'ai toujours loué le courage du dixième, j'adore la coiffure du onzième, et bien entendu San et Britt.

J'pourrais en parler pendant des heures.  
Santana Lopez, alias la pire garce que le monde n'ai jamais rencontré, celle qui te provoque, te tue et t'enterre avant même que tu ai trouvé quelque chose à lui répondre. Ma meilleure amie, mon bras droit, ma rivale, tout ça à la fois. C'est ma San' quoi, celle qui m'a au début détesté à cause de mon poste, puis apprécié, puis carrément adoré. On à une relation assez spéciale, mais je pourrais jamais vivre sans elle. N'allez pas lui répéter ça ou je suis foutue.

Brittany Pierce. Mon petit rayon de soleil, ma bouffée d'oxygène, ma dose de pureté en une seule personne. Je ne l'ai réellement connue qu'au travers de Santana, car l'une sans l'autre c'est impossible. Vous voyez ce que c'est un cœur ? Vous voyez ce que c'est de l'oxygène ? Et bien Santana est le cœur, et Brittany l'oxygène. L'une sans l'autre, quelques jours, et elles meurent.

J'exagère ? Non je minimise la situation. Je vous promets que c'est la vérité.

« _Quiiiiiiin !_ »

A nous quatre, Rachel Santana Brittany et moi-même, nous formons le désormais très célèbre Faberritana. Demandez dont aux journalistes, et vous verrez combien ils sont prêts à payer pour avoir une photo ou une interview de l'une d'entre nous.

Depuis que nous avons quitté le lycée, chacune de nous à percé dans le showbiz d'une manière tellement éclatante que cela fut vraiment perturbant. Rachel est désormais la figure de proue de chaque comédie musicale qui passe à Broadway, elle est LA chanteuse du moment et son talent est mondialement reconnu. Santana est une grande avocate qui est redoutée dans le monde entier, tant sa verve et ses techniques d'influence sont, comment dire, assez impressionnantes.

Brittany est une danseuse au talent exceptionnel, désormais directrice d'une école d'art où elle dirige les cours de danse. Les plus grandes stars la demandent à leurs côtés sur scène, et son CV est tout simplement d'une longueur exceptionnelle.

Nous avons depuis quelques temps renoncé à nos carrières respectives pour réaliser notre plus grand rêve : fonder une famille. Nous savons toutes les quatre que cela ne va pas être simple, tant nos vies sont rythmées d'une manière totalement imprévisible. Mais le désir d'avoir un enfant est passé avant tout, et pour tout vous avouer, nous avons assez d'argent pour tenir au moins 20 ans sans travailler une seule minute…

« Quinn Fabray-Berry ! Me ferais-tu l'honneur de quitter ton paradis de pensées pour redescendre près de moi et me donner l'avis sur cette robe ? »

Secouant la tête, je m'aperçois que Rachel se tient devant moi, un sourire amusé sur le visage, et ses deux mains posées sur son ventre. Ce petit ventre qui protège mon bébé, celle que j'attends avec impatience et qui est la concrétisation de notre amour.

« Rachel Berry-Fabray, tu viens de me sortir d'une torpeur nostalgique qui valait la peine d'y rester crois moi ! Montre-moi dont à quel point cette robe te va bien » _dis-je avec ironie, en reprenant son ton habituel_

« Depuis quand est ce que tu parles comme moi ? » _répond Rachel avec des yeux ronds_

« Depuis que tu traines avec moi. T'as une mauvaise influence » _je ne peux m'empêcher de lui lancer avec un clin d'œil._

Elle me rend un sourire franc et tourne sur elle-même. Cette robe lui va vraiment à ravir. Assise sur un banc, je laisse mes yeux s'attarder sur son visage, puis la courbe de ses hanches pour finalement retomber sur son ventre lorsqu'elle se retrouve face à moi. Un sourire nait sur mes lèvres, un sourire authentique, un sourire qui prouve à quel point je suis heureuse d'être mariée avec la plus belle fille de la terre, et qui en plus de ça attends ma fille.

« Mon amour tu peux me dire pourquoi tu à autant la tête dans les nuages à la vue d'une simple robe ? » _lance Rachel en se rapprochant de moi_

Je ne lui réponds pas et lui lance un regard tendre avant de passer mes mains dans son dos, toujours assise, et de l'attirer entre mes jambes jusqu'à avoir mon visage à quelques centimètres de son ventre.

« Bonjour ma fille, c'est maman. J'espère que tu va bien même si ta maman ne cesse de bouger de partout parce qu'elle à peur qu'il manque quelque chose lorsque tu va naître.  
Aie ! Bébé pourquoi tu me frappes ? » _Dis-je à Rachel après qu'elle m'ai donné une claque sur le bras_

« Parce que tu essaie déjà d'embrouiller notre fille en me faisant passer pour la névrosée de service ! » _répond-elle en riant_

« C'est faux ! » _je réplique avec ce sourire si innocent qu'il est criant de mensonge. Rachel hausse un sourcil et sourit en coin_.

« Bon, après cette coupure, je peux t'assurer qu'on t'attends de pied ferme ici ma princesse. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que maman la diva va nous faire une syncope si tu ne nais pas à la date prévue, parce que je me languis de te tenir dans mes bras, parce que tatie Santana veut absolument t'offrir cet ensemble aux couleurs de l'Espagne et parce que tatie Brittany veut te donner sa peluche de licorne magique qui enlève les mauvais rêves. »

Rachel rit, et cela me donne la sensation d'exploser de bonheur. J'ai une femme parfaite, je serais bientôt maman et j'ai des amies en or. Je crois que je ne peux pas faire mieux.

« Quinn ? » _murmure la brune en plaçant ses mains autour de mon cou_

Je relève la tête à l'entente de mon prénom, plongeant mes yeux dans le regard chocolat de ma femme.

« Oui ? »

« La robe ? Je la prends ? » _Hasarde-t-elle_

« Oh oui, oui ! Bien sur prends la mon amour, elle te va très bien » _lançai-je avec un sourire._

Elle se penche pour m'embrasser, et le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes me donne une nuée de papillons qui semblent vouloir s'échapper de mon corps. Le baiser est tendre, amoureux et sincère, celui qui vous confirme que vous avez fait le bon choix et que quoi qu'il arrive, ces mêmes lèvres seront la pour vous rassurer.

« Allo planète Love, ici la Réalité ! Lopez-Pierce au rapport les meufs, arrêtez de vous bécoter ! » _Interrompt Santana, les doigts entrelacés avec ceux de Brittany_

Je me sépare à regret de Rachel et me lève pour saluer ma latina de meilleure amie et sa magnifique femme.

« Toujours aussi délicate Lopez, un vrai régal. » _marmonnai-je _

« Oh mais crois moi, je me calme de jour en jour. J'voudrais pas que ma fille entende des mots qui ne sont pas de son âge. Ca, c'est mon devoir de lui apprendre à ses… 4 ans. » _S'enthousiasme la latina_

« 4 ans ? Eh bien Santana, ce sera un peu tôt non ? » _Répond Rachel, surprise_

« Tôt ? Mais tu plaisantes ou quoi ? La légende dit que lorsque ma mère à accouchée, j'ai dit à l'infirmière qu'elle était grosse » _lance la brune d'un air agressif, en mode __**« Lima Heights Adjacents **__»_

« Ma femme est trop, trop hot » _s'extasie Brittany en se jetant sur les lèvres de Santana_

Rachel et moi assistons stupéfaites à la scène qui se déroule devant nos yeux. Ce qui était à la base un baiser innocent se transformait peu à peu en un torride échange de morsures sur les lèvres de l'autre et soupirs qui s'accentuent. Puis, aussi vite que cela avait commencé, Brittany rompit le baiser.

« Je vais voir les vêtements San, à tout à l'heure ! »

Et elle s'éloigna, non sans lui adresser un clin d'œil aguicheur. Santana avait les yeux encore fermés, la bouche entrouverte. Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui tapoter l'épaule en riant.

« Crois-moi Fabray, les hormones de femme enceinte, c'est vraiment trop trop bon » _révéla Santana, complètement sonnée par l'ardeur de l'échange _

« Je vois sa ma belle » _je ne pu m'empêcher de lui répondre d'un ton narquois_

« Mon dieu ce soir sa va être tellement… » _Commença la latina_

« Santana ! Ta vie sexuelle ne nous regarde pas ! » _Gronda Rachel_

« Oh la ferme Berry ! Tu nous prends la tête à longueur de journée avec ta femme parfaite et ton boulot parfait alors t'es gentille tu m'laisses fantasmer sur ma copine carrément trop canon ! » _Réplique Santana d'une traite, avant de se lancer à la poursuite de sa blonde_

Je regardai la brune s'éloigner d'un pas impatient avant de me tourner vers ma compagne d'un air amusé

« Alors comme ça tu parles de moi à longueur de journée hein ? »

« Santana à toujours eu un don à l'exagération assez développé » _répliqua Rachel en haussant les épaules, son air dramatique légendaire affiché sur son visage_

Je laisse échapper un léger rire avant de m'approcher d'elle et de l'embrasser tendrement. Malheureusement nous sommes encore une fois interrompues…

« Melle Berry ? Désolé de… de… enfin de vous déranger ! Mais les photographes font pression sur les portes d'entrée et ils vont finir par réu…ssir à passer. Je … je … enfin je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux vous prévenir ! Et dans… dans… dans votre état c'est plus raisonnable enfin vous comprenez que… » _Bégaie lamentablement le directeur de magasin_

« Calmez-vous Jerry ! Je vous remercie de bien avoir voulu fermer votre boutique pour nous permettre à ma femme, mes amies et moi-même de faire nos achats en toute tranquillité.

Donc maintenant je vous prie d'ouvrir les portes arrière pour que nous puissions sortir en relatif anonymat, même si j'en doute fortement. Cela vous convient-il ? »

Le gérant la dévisage avec des yeux ronds, tandis que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire largement à l'entente de ce monologue. Je crois qu'il faut que je me rende à l'évidence : Rachel ne se taira jamais. Et tant mieux !

« LOOOPEEEZ ! SORS DE CETTE CABINE ON S'ARRACHE ! »

« Quinn ! Parle correctement ! » _Me réprimande Rachel_

Je lui offre un sourire désolé quand j'entends la voix railleuse de Santana derrière moi

« Bien joué pour la cabine Fabray, j'suis sure que tu étais médium dans une autre vie. Et écoute c'que te dis ta femme un peu, tu va être privée de dessert »

« Lopez je vais te … »

« Tu va rien du tout Quinnie, tu laisses ma femme tranquille, tu prends la tienne par la main et on sort d'ici ! J'ai comme l'impression qu'un elfe maléfique se cache dans les vêtements et je ne suis pas rassurée… » _Lança Brittany d'un air angoissé_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard bizarre tandis que Santana l'embrasse tendrement. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir bataillé pour entrer dans la voiture qui nous attendait dehors en raison des centaines de journalistes qui campaient devant le magasin, nous sommes en route vers notre appartement à Rachel et moi. Une fois installées dans le salon, la discussion dérive inévitablement vers nos futurs bébés.

« Ma fille va s'appeler Carmen, Elvira ou Lucia. Je sais pas encore ! Mais il lui faut un prénom espagnol, c'est obligatoire. C'est la marque de fabrique des Lopez ! » _Lance Santana avec défi, ce qui tire un sourire à Rachel_

« Et moi bébé ? J'ai mon mot à dire ou tu comptes lui apprendre le flamenco avant que j'ai pu lui donner son premier biberon ? » _Raille Brittany_

« Eh ! Je te signale qu'on est d'accord sur le sujet. Elle s'appellera Elvira Heather Naya Lopez Pierce. » _Confirme Santana avant d'embrasser sa femme_

« Je préfère sa. Et ne t'amuse pas à oublier « Heather » quand tu va la déclarer à sa naissance ! Et c'est Elvira Heather Naya PIERCE Lopez ! » _Répond Brittany en lui rendant son baiser, un sourire aux lèvres_

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire en voyant le sourire niais qu'affiche Santana en ce moment. Elle à l'air tellement inoffensive à cet instant précis !

« Eh Fabray, au lieu d'faire ta petite fille modèle, balance tes idées un peu ! » _grommèle la latina en me fusillant du regard_

« Mes idées ? Non non. NOS idées ! » _Dis-je tendrement en resserrant ma prise sur Rachel qui se tient dans mes bras_

Le regard que lance Brittany à Santana à cet instant précis est mémorable. L'air de dire _« ah tu vois ! elle prends en compte les idées de sa femme ELLE_ ! » et Santana qui lui fait ses yeux de chien battu « _Non mais Britt, c'est pas pareil ! Puis je l'aime déjà tellement que je veux qu'elle me ressemble aussi_ ! »

Rachel rit de bon cœur et s'explique

« On hésite encore un peu… mais on à arrêté deux prénoms. »

« Accouche Berry ! Non enfin, pas de suite hein ! Fais pas la conne ! » _Angoisse San_

Le regard paniqué que me lance Santana me fait exploser de rire, et cela se transforme en un fou rire général.

« Bon, après tes conneries Lopez, on va pouvoir répondre. On hésite entre Dianna et Ambre »

« Ambre ? Mais ça sonne français à mort sa ! » _Dit-elle avec une moue dégoutée_

« Et alors, sa t'pose un problème ? Je te rappelle que Paris est notre ville préférée à Rachel et moi. »

« Ouais ben c'est ma future filleule ! Alors t'es gentille mais j'ai mon mot à dire ! »

Avant que je n'ai pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, Brittany se penche à l'oreille de Santana, et lui murmure je ne sais quoi. Je vois pourtant la brune rougir à vue d'œil et son sourire s'élargir au fil des secondes. Lorsque Britt' se penche un peu plus pour remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, Santana ressemble carrément à une peluche, genre lion apprivoisé. Et muni d'un regard de panthère qui visiblement à très envie de s'emparer de sa proie…

« Ambre c'est plutôt pas mal » _lance Santana en haussant les épaules._

Je pense qu'être bientôt maman la ramolli au plus haut point. Parole de Fabray.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, finalement voilà la suite :) Je terminerai dans un prochain chapitre ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un mois plus tard …

« SAAANNYYYYYYYY ! »

La dite Sanny dévala en trombe les escaliers, manquant de s'étaler de tout son long dans le salon. Affolée, elle chercha sa femme des yeux et la vit assise sur le canapé, les deux mains sur son ventre, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

« Mon cœur, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

S'approchant un peu plus, elle s'aperçut avec stupéfaction que Brittany venait de perdre les eaux. Ne sachant plus quoi dire pour rassurer celle qu'elle aimait, elle balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles, partagée entre l'excitation de l'imminence de l'accouchement et la peur de l'acte en lui-même. Un mot, un seul, parvint à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres…

_" ¡ JODER !"_

« J'ai une fuite Sanny , le bébé va se faire emporter comme un bout de bois dans une rivière le pauvre ! »

Santana ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, évacuant la tension qui s'était accumulée en elle. Après avoir assuré à Brittany que le bébé était bien accroché, comme à une bouée de sauvetage, elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers pour saisir le sac qu'elles avaient préparé pour la maternité. Le téléphone vissé à l'oreille pour prévenir Quinn (qui ne décrochait pas, bien entendu), elle fit monter Brittany en voiture et se rendit à l'hôpital. Durant le trajet, le téléphone de Santana ne cessait de vibrer, mais la latina ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin découvrir sa fille dans les quelques heures qui allaient suivre. Si seulement elle avait su, qu'à ce même moment …

…...

« QUIIINNIIIIIIIEEEEE ! »

Sursautant et faisant tomber son appareil photo dernier cri, elle étouffa un juron et hurla à son tour

« QUOIIII ? »

L'absence de réponse fini par inquiéter Quinn, qui préféra se rendre dans la pièce d'à côté pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour Rachel. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix.

La petite brune se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, les mains sur son ventre, la bouche grande ouverte et des larmes dévalant ses joues.

« Mon amour, pourquoi tu pleures ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! Tu as mal ?! »

La voix de Quinn termina dans les aigus, preuve de son anxiété grandissante. Elle se précipita vers sa femme pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

« Je …j'ai perdu les… j'ai perdu les… »

« Oh putain, t'as perdu les eaux ?! »

Rachel fit une grimace due à une contraction assez violente, et ne pu s'empêcher de chuchoter

« Quinn…langage… »

Un sourire tendre se dessina sur le visage de la concernée, mais la vue de Rachel souffrant le martyr à chaque contraction fini de la réveiller totalement. Avisant la situation avec un relatif sang-froid, elle saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Santana, tout en soutenant Rachel pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'à la voiture.

« Lopez, si tu ne réponds pas, je te jure que je vais te casser la … »

Le répondeur s'éteignit dans un claquement sec, provoqué par la main de Rachel qui vrilla un regard noir sur sa femme. Celle-ci déglutit rapidement, et mis le contact. Tout en roulant, elle tenta toutes les 30 secondes environ de contacter la latina via son kit main libre, mais celle-ci ne daignait pas répondre. Affolée et remontée contre son hypocrite de meilleure amie, elles arrivèrent enfin en vue de l'hôpital.

…

« Bonjour mesdames, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

La latina n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Soutenant comme elle pouvait une Brittany qui avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle darda un regard stupéfait sur la secrétaire de l'accueil de l'hôpital.

« Pardon ?! Vous osez me demander qui nous sommes ?! »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le directeur de l'hôpital en personne se précipita à leur rencontre.

« Madame Pierce, je suis désolée de ne pas être arrivée plus tôt… Vous avez été prises en charge ? »

« Prises en charge ? Vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi ?! Cette grosse truie n'a pas été fichue de nous reconnaître ! Je vous avez demandé un accompagnement digne de Beyoncé, pas d'un clochard SDF agonisant dans la rue ! »

Le directeur et la secrétaire se regardèrent, éberlués. Santana allait à nouveau parler lorsque Brittany les interrompus d'une voix faible :

« Sanny… j'ai mal … »

Le sang de la concernée ne fit qu'un tour et se mis à hurler en espagnol que sa femme souffrait, que si elle n'avait pas de soins immédiats elle ferait un procès à l'hôpital et reviendrait tuer tout le personnel un par un. Le directeur et son employé ne comprirent pas le moindre mot de ce qu'elle voulut dire, mais se dépêchèrent de prévenir une sage femme afin qu'elles s'occupent uniquement de Brittany et Santana, dans la salle la mieux équipée.

Le couple s'éloigna enfin pour qu'on s'occupe d'elles, et le directeur souffla, heureux d'avoir évité un incident diplomatique. Malheureusement il n'eût pas une seconde de répit, car les portes s'ouvrirent sur une Quinn Fabray passablement stressée ainsi qu'une Rachel Berry des mauvais jours.


End file.
